


Lonely Hearts Club

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual, Sexual Assault, Smut with a plot, There is also consensual sex don't worry! Just one scene in Chapter 6 is non-consent!, crazy ex, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misunderstandings lead to Ikuya hooking up with someone who isn't who he wants or needs... Things turn weird and wild...
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Kinjou Kaede, Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Kudos: 11





	1. Laugh Track on the TV Show

~♡~♡~♡~ 

Welcome to the Lonely Hearts Club, where everyone is isolated in their own world, far away from the love they wish they had. You can try to find someone to love but it won’t happen. You’re stuck. Alone. 

Whether you lack friends, family, or a significant other, you’re welcome to join! Please take this ticket and follow me, the path to the club is short, don’t worry.

If you feel like crying we have a place for that, if you feel like getting drunk and forgetting your sorrows we have a bar too! We have places to sleep and places for food! You can be lonely forever!

Don’t try to fall for anyone, they won’t care about you. And if you do, your love will be hollow. Everyone here and around this planet is broken like you, you’re stuck. You’re too emotional for a lover, you’re too clingy, needy and selfish, but... _**Joining will help make you feel like you’re a part of something…**_

So please, come in, you won’t enjoy your stay… 

Here in the Lonely Heart Club!

~♡~♡~♡~ 

Ikuya only wants to forget the love of his life doesn’t love him back…

Will he listen and stay lonely or will he desperately seek someone for false comfort? He's in his own version of the Lonely Hearts Club. A twisted version of everyone else's reality.

~♡~♡~♡~ 


	2. I go to Bed Feeling Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first sex scene up coming, I literally haven't written smut/sex scenes since I was like 13-14(9-10 years ago)... So, I'm very rusty so I apologize! ;o;! I'm also a lesbian like hhh, how do m/m WORK?

~♡~♡~♡~ 

The late morning sunlight shows through the small crack in Ikuya’s curtains, hitting his face. He begins to shuffle in his bed, he’s irritated. He is regretting his late-night crying session because he has swim practice today. Luckily, it’s later than usual today. His practice is usually at 10 am but they were informed it would be pushed back to 1 pm.

The teal haired male shuffles just enough to look at his alarm clock, 11:38 am. An okay time to way up considering he cried all night, falling asleep around 5 am. He sighs heavily, his sigh mimicking a sob sound.

Ikuya is not looking forward to practice but he gets up anyway to change clothes. One has to wear a shirt under their school sports uniform. He looks at his closet with empty eyes and an empty heart, so many of these items Hiyori bought him or told him he looks good in. He winces at his thoughts and chooses a shirt Natsuya bought him when he was traveling. Who knows where he got it but he knows Hiyori never really commented on it because he hasn’t really worn it before.

His thoughts hurt him, why does a shirt even matter? It shouldn’t. He understands this, but still can’t help it. He doesn’t want to have something on him that can remind him of Hiyori.

Ikuya’s mind is telling him to talk things out with Hiyori, that maybe there is a misunderstanding but he can’t let go of his pride long enough. Plus, the fear of rejection is riding on his shoulders as well. The best option in Ikuya’s head is to remain calm and just try to live his lonely life. No one cares right?

Ikuya is shuffling with his things. He has specific things on his mind, all of them relating to one man... Hiyori. His feelings, his opinions, and everything in between. One thing is certain, his pain is great.

Regret? For touching Hiyori once before. Probably?

Regret? For not telling Hiyori his feelings. Yes, definitely. And now Hiyori found someone new.

It’s not all that surprising, Ikuya believes Hiyori is the most beautiful man in the world and he’s caring and tender. Logically, it makes sense that he wouldn’t stay single… But… who he chose? That’s what’s messing with him. His heart and mind are torn.

Ikuya is mindlessly walking around his apartment, not doing much of anything when he hears a knock at his door. He jolts up and quickly but quietly makes his way to the door to see who it is through his peephole.

_Hiyori._

He lets him knock, and knock, and knock… It stops… He receives a text. Luckily, his phone is on silent so it only lit up his screen.

**Tono Hiyori:** _Ikuya, let’s get lunch before practice!_

Ikuya’s heart skips a beat and his vision gets blurred as he turns his body to hide in his room. His door is locked and Hiyori does have a key but Hiyori isn’t one to just come in on his own. Knowing this he lets out a breath of relief.

He decides to reply…

**Kirishima Ikuya:** _I just ate, sorry. See you at practice._

He hates lying to Hiyori after all that had happened but he isn’t hungry and he’s not looking forward to swim practice. And most importantly, he doesn't want to see him yet... The teal haired male would rather live the rest of his life without him if he cannot have everything about him. Hiyori doesn't love him and their one night of fun meant nothing to Hiyori...

Fortunately, Hiyori replies letting Ikuya know that it’s okay and he’ll see him at practice. No more knocks. Silence… Silence in the Lonely Hearts Club. Ikuya can be at peace with his negative thoughts without being reminded in his reality that Hiyori is existing in his plane of time.

~♡~♡~♡~

Hiyori slouches over and sighs, he is on his way back to Shimogami because he thought for sure Ikuya would agree to a little lunch date. Hiyori’s feelings for Ikuya are there but he cannot bring himself to ask him to be official. He feels like a coward. He does think they’re together in some way. They had sex… So there is something there, Hiyori knows.

The streets are full of people who aren’t talking yet his senses feel overflowing. He thought for sure that Ikuya would say yes? Ikuya and he were beginning a new chapter in their relationship, so why is he avoiding him? Hiyori winces and shoves his hands in his pockets, forming fists. He's mad at himself for letting him get away that easily.

All Hiyori can think about is how Ikuya and he were intertwined about a month ago. They kissed, they hugged, they made love, or so he thought, did it not mean anything? Hiyori wants to cry but he keeps his composure.

~♡~♡~♡~

“I-Ikuya,” Hiyori moans as Ikuya sucks the soft skin on his neck, forming marks that show ownership. Ikuya and Hiyori are both virgins and they’re in their feelings. Both are very inexperienced but that’s what makes it hot. Both have feelings for each other without saying anything, they continue.

Ikuya begins to take the rest of his clothes off, Hiyori follows suit until they’re both naked. They make their way to Hiyori’s bed, continuing making out, Ikuya hovers over Hiyori. Their hands are desperate and confused. Their breaths are unstable and frantic. Their bodies are hot and bothered.

“Hiyori,” Ikuya looks down to him, he then rests his body onto his. They can feel how hard the other is, Hiyori shivers at the sensation on Ikuya's length in him, “I want you.”

Ikuya grabs Hiyori’s dick and he squeaks at the sensation, “Allow me,” Ikuya seems rather determined. 

He makes his way down Hiyori’s neck, chest, stomach and then he finally gets to the place he’s been waiting for. Ikuya takes him in and Hiyori slightly thrusts forward, Ikuya’s slightly annoyed.

“Oi, don’t do that, be good for me.” Ikuya smacked Hiyori’s thigh rather hard with his free hand. It was out of dominance and love, of course.

Hiyori grunted a bit, he’s melting at the fact the man he’s been in love with for over a decade is doing these things to him. Though he is confused on what their roles will be in the future, he always thought of himself as more of a top, but he cannot argue… Ikuya being like this is hot. He’ll keep the bottom role if it means Ikuya can be this arousing. Not everything is black and white, he learns.

The warmth of Ikuya’s mouth is absolutely erotic, Ikuya using his hand as well. He seems like a natural... Hiyori is in paradise. Ikuya’s other hand is gripping his right thigh, he’s so predictable. The brunette takes one hand to run it through Ikuya’s thick locks. Everything is blissful. This new sensation is electrifying, it’s better than he thought it would be. Hiyori's moans get louder and more incoherent... Ikuya notices.

Hiyori has almost had enough, he’s on the edge of his orgasm but Ikuya stops, “You’re not gonna cum yet.”

Fuzzy, all Hiyori feels is fuzz… His senses are shot, everything feels so hot yet so cold.

Ikuya goes into his bag and pulls out a condom that his brother randomly gave him, at the time he was repulsed but at least it came in handy. He’s pretty sure it was given to him as a joke or at least partially a joke. Afterall, Natsuya threw it at him and called him a ‘stupid virgin’. _Gee, thanks Natsu-nii._ Ikuya slightly struggles to put it on but once it is he goes back into the bed. 

“T-Turn around,” Ikuya said with sweetness in his voice, vulnerability Hiyori wasn’t expecting, his shyness is endearing to him. He obliges and turns around. Ikuya refuses to see him or be seen. He’s not mentally ready for that. It was scary enough that Hiyori was looking at him as he sucked his dick.

Finding his way into him, Ikuya slowly thrusts forward. Hiyori's body loosens and then immediately stiffens. His face buried into his pillow, biting it.

“Does it hurt?” Ikuya’s sweet tone continues, Hiyori is losing his mind. The love of his life fucking him and being kind enough to make sure he's comfortable... that he isn't hurt. Ikuya is slowly losing it too, for a slightly different reason. The sensation for both of them is new and everything is fast and hot. 

Ikuya slowly gains speed and begins to squeeze Hiyori’s hips a little tighter, leaving crescent moons on his skin. Hiyori thinks everything about what Ikuya is doing is sexy and he’s sad that he cannot see his face. The thought of his face is absolutely mind-blowing, at least in his clouded mind.

Hiyori’s moans are getting louder, Ikuya knows his orgasm is approaching, he can feel his own creeping up too.

“Hi-Hiyori.” He finally lets out Hiyori’s name as a moan and Hiyori’s mind is positively gone, he feels the sensation come. He climaxes for Ikuya and then Ikuya has his turn.

After they’re done they clean up in tranquility. They’re not ready to admit their feelings for each other so when they’re done they just embrace as they begin to fall asleep. Words aren't necessary at this moment, at least they think.

~♡~♡~♡~

The soft puffy clouds in the summer sky hang low, Hiyori notices them as he’s walking to Shimogami University. He wonders if Ikuya is looking at the same clouds as he is.

On his way, he notices couples, he notices people are happy, people aren’t alone… He’s alone though. Hurt. He wishes Ikuya were beside him, holding hands or anything like that. Any sort of contact will suffice. The swimmer sighs, he's stumped.

He hopes that Ikuya is okay, where ever he may be right now. Hopefully, Ikuya is among one of these happy people. After the college races, Ikuya began to perk up, but randomly, about a week ago, Ikuya stopped coming to the Marron. He barely answers his phone and even gave a rude reply to Asahi when he asked him what’s wrong. Ikuya is going backwards but why?

This issue is stuck in Hiyori’s mind and he thought maybe, Ikuya would have come for lunch. Ikuya loves food, he would have paid, he would have been good company… He semi regrets not opening Ikuya’s door. What if Ikuya was crying? Alone, sad, frightened… Ikuya’s mind is harsh on him, Hiyori believes Ikuya deserves the peace of mind. Ikuya's mind is beautiful but harmful, it's one of his many strengths but also simultaneously his biggest weakness.

Hiyori will do anything in his power to make sure Ikuya is happy… But Ikuya has to try as well. Both parties are really poor at communicating things, especially when it's about their feelings. It may be hard, but Hiyori is slowly realizing he has to man up and talk to Ikuya himself. He decides a conversation before or after practice will be best.

Making his way into the University, and soon enough into the pool area. He sits on the sides, he’s about an hour early. He is broken, confused and screaming internally, but he won’t show it. He just hopes Ikuya shows up and is okay.

~♡~♡~♡~

Ikuya is trembling physically. He knows he’ll have to see Hiyori. Very aware, he knows Hiyori definitely knows he’s acting weird. As Ikuya walks to Shimogami he does deep breathing exercises so that he doesn’t have a full-blown panic attack. Ikuya is listening to music and staring at the ground, he wonders if Hiyori is already at Shimo. It’s 12:28 pm and Ikuya still has a little over 2 km to go until he’ll see if he’s right. He avoids the cracks on the ground as if they were bad luck. 

The people around him are buzzing, loud, annoying, and even though he can’t hear them over his music... He wishes they’d stop talking. Unhappy with his life, Ikuya wishes he could disappear.

What’s the point if Hiyori moved on? Not that Ikuya made a verbal move on what he wanted. He had sex with Hiyori, they cuddled after and it seemed intimate enough that it was a confession of affection. But, alas, that’s not what happened. Hiyori started spending more and more time with Kisumi, and he just knows, Kisumi and Hiyori are dating. Or are friends with benefits.

They work so well, they laugh together, they have perfect chemistry… Kisumi is pretty good looking and probably better at sex than Ikuya. His heart drops at the thought that Hiyori and Kisumi could have had sex too, and was it good? But why didn’t his love mean anything? Ikuya is ruined.

_**Deep breathing, deep breathing, deep breathing…** _

~♡~♡~♡~ 

When Ikuya arrived it was 12:58 pm, basically just on time. He’s relieved about that fact, he took longer because he made his pace really slow. Losing his mind walking to swim practice makes you want to take your sweet time.

Trying to make sure Hiyori cannot find him and attempts to lose himself in the swarm of his swimming peers but he is found, Ikuya’s hair sticks out like a sore thumb and he’s one of the shortest guys on the team.

“Hey, Ikuya,” Hiyori calls out from behind.

The shorter male's body becomes electrified by the sound of his beautiful voice.

“Oh. Hey,” Ikuya tried to remain cool but his face was red, Hiyori became concerned.

“Ikuya, you don’t look so good,” Hiyori put the back of his hand to Ikuya’s cheek to check his temperature, immediately making Ikuya panic. His body tensed and he pushed himself away.

“Ikuya?” Hiyori calls out to him again, Ikuya’s vision is blurry, he needs to leave before people are aware of his poor health. Similar to Haruka back in middle school, he hasn't ate much food, he's guilty of neglecting his health like this when he gets depressed.

Finally figuring out how to move he makes his way through the crowd and heads to the shower stalls. Thinking maybe soaking under the shower will be good for him and his broken mind.

Hiyori slowly follows him, not wanting him to be seen, he’s curious. He has to make sure he's okay in one way or the other.

When Ikuya arrives in the stalls, he turns on the shower and he falls to the ground slowly and starts to cry. 

_Guilt_ , that’s all Hiyori could feel, he speaks up, “Ikuya?”

“Leave me alone!” Ikuya screams out between sobs.

Hiyori is distraught, but he leaves. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Ikuya or make him feel threatened by his presence. His heart is on his sleeve but Ikuya refuses to look at it.

~♡~♡~♡~


	3. Feelings are Just Like the Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikuya is kinky... OOPS... the boy is literally a scorpio lilith in the 8th house... All his aspects point to /horny/, so enjoy~

~♡~♡~♡~

Ikuya went home just after his small outburst. Hiyori didn’t mention it to anyone but everyone heard Ikuya yell. No one wants to put salt in any wound of those two. They understand Ikuya has his moments, and if they ask or question anything it'll hurt them both. Ikuya didn't even get to swim, which was the least of Hiyori's concerns.

At home Ikuya lost his cool again, basically throwing a mini temper tantrum in his room. He feels so many emotions, but betrayal is his biggest. How could Hiyori do this to him? What they did together was their first time… how could that not mean anything to Hiyori. Ikuya is blinded and he is irrational. What they shared was supposed to be special and a confession in itself.

“Maybe I need to rebound like he did with me?” Ikuya says aloud, sleepily after crying for 2 hours in his bed.

He looks at his phone and thinks for a minute how he’ll get a boyfriend… He’s not really social but maybe he can go out and about, or maybe try one of those new dating apps that people are using. He decides on trying the dating apps. It's less effort and less scary.

He fidgets with his phone desperately, he knows he has a couple of good photos of himself. He uses those, he writes his bio and everything is set. Afraid to really know what will happen next he sets his phone down for about a minute or two to get his breathing back to normal.

Ikuya picks his phone up again once his breathing fixes and he begins swiping… Left, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Left, Right, Right, Right… 

There is a lowkey high of doing this… It feels right but feels wrong. Ikuya continues...

After about 5 minutes of swiping he has a match that messages him. Ikuya’s tender heart skips a beat and he lets out happy noises in his bed. He feels loved and seen. This may be toxic but at this point, he doesn’t care.

**Kinjou Kaede:** _Hey, Hottie!_

Ikuya blushes and has no idea what he should say, but he digresses. He wants to cower in a corner but he refuses to be weak, he's determined. Trying to sound cool he decides on a simple message back. Sounding desperate is a turn-off to many people.

**Kirishima Ikuya:** _Hey._

He figures if he sounds disinterested and maybe that’ll make Kaede try harder, this is Ikuya’s thought process. And it works…

**Kinjou Kaede:** _Oo~ Trying to sound all cool and distant? It’s okay, you’re the hottest guy on this app so I’ll do the talking._

Ikuya’s heart is racing. This is very thrilling.

**Kirishima Ikuya:** _Meh, I’m not much of a talker._

**Kinjou Kaede:** _Neither am I. But again, I volunteer to do it. So top or bottom?_

Ikuya stops in his tracks, he knows he topped Hiyori, but wouldn’t mind being topped himself… so he’s both… Whatever as long as it’s hot.

**Kirishima Ikuya:** _Both._

In all honesty, Ikuya has always had a sex drive but would never admit to it. He wouldn’t mind any kind of sex as long as it’s consensual… So both fits the question.

**Kinjou Kaede:** _How are you both when you’re clearly a bottom?_

Ikuya was thrown off by the comment but not completely offended. Did he really seem like a bottom? 

**Kirishima Ikuya:** _Well, I’ve only ever topped, but I’m not against bottoming, so I said both._

**Kinjou Kaede:** _What? Really? Well, I would love to dominate you in bed, if you’ll let me._

**Kirishima Ikuya:** _Of course, I will… Don’t even try to go easy on me. I’m weird._

**Kinjou Kaede:** _The kinkier the better! Anyway, wanna meet up tonight then? We can start having fun!_

**Kirishima Ikuya:** _Sure… My place or yours?_

**Kinjou Kaede:** _Mine, if that’s okay. But we can meet in public if you want._

**Kirishima Ikuya:** _It is and sure._

Ikuya has no idea what he’s doing could be dangerous, he doesn’t even think for a second about catfishes or people who want to rape, rob or murder. He’s just excited for a hot night of fun with someone who isn’t the person that he lost his virginity to… Who broke his heart…

He set his phone aside and hopped into the shower.

~♡~♡~♡~

“Hasn’t Ikuya been acting weird?” Makoto asks his friends at the Marron, the atmosphere is stale.

With him is Haruka, Hiyori, Asahi, and Kisumi. They all recognize Ikuya isn’t there and that he hadn’t even looked at their messages. They’re all concerned for him and his mental health.

“He actually had a small outburst at practice today,” Hiyori says, looking at his drink in front of him, not sure if he should drink it right away or not, “He yelled at me in the showers and didn’t even swim, he left almost immediately after that. I let him go though, I didn't want to antagonize him.”

Everyone at the table was surprised by this, “He was just getting comfortable with all of us again, why is he moving backward?” Asahi says, his voice is raised and concerned for his friend, but he's very frustrated.

“Something probably upset him, he’ll be back soon enough,“ Haruka says distancing himself from Asahi, Asahi doesn’t notice.

“Obviously,“ Hiyori states, “But I don’t know about that last part. He’ll isolate himself until someone interferes, that’s just how his mind works.“

Hiyori wants to know this more than anyone, he tried to keep Ikuya away from these people to keep Ikuya going forward. Their reunion was good for him but what suddenly happened? Hiyori admits he was wrong, he apologized to everyone, so what made Ikuya retract?

After the night they had sex, which no one but those two knows about, Ikuya was still acting like his usual sweet self. He was kind, attentive, and a tad bit bratty, but that’s Ikuya’s personality. He was perfectly fine, so what happened wasn't the sex they had, clearly. But Hiyori is still worried it's him that made Ikuya this way. Insecurities rise in him.

A little over a week ago Ikuya just turned off though, he dipped, Hiyori knows it really cannot be his friends and if it was, someone would have spilled something that happened.

“Can I ask everyone here a question, you have to answer honestly. It’s for Ikuya’s sake,” Hiyori sighs.

“Of course,” Haruka replies. Kisumi and Asahi nod and Makoto leans forward.

“Did Ikuya mention anything about me or did anything happen with any of you with him last week? That’s when he started acting weird, last week.” Hiyori tried to be vague enough to not spill his personal sexual problem on them. He wouldn’t be able to take their judgments. He was insistent on helping Ikuya, no matter what. To Hiyori, Ikuya's happiness becomes before his own... 

The four boys around him hum in unison, thinking back to the last week. Any small detail to figure out their friend’s odd self-destructive behavior.

“I can’t think of anything,” Kisumi pouts and shrugs, still lost in thought.

“Me neither, Ikuya didn’t talk to me about you either so I have nothing, sorry,” Asahi folds his arms in frustration. He is just as determined to make his friend come back and socialize, he’s tempted to go to his apartment and force a small fun get together to cheer him up. Whether the intervention would work is beyond him.

Makoto just shrugs, so no one has any clue on what is really going through his mind, the last thing Hiyori wants to do is contact his brother… Because he doubts he knows anything. Ikuya ignores everyone and that includes Natsuya.

Ikuya hates being alone, these five know that more than anyone. Their brains are working in overdrive. All of them are trying their very best to figure out what hurt Ikuya and how to help him… They continue their discussion about Ikuya, plotting to help and coming up with idea on what could be wrong...

~♡~♡~♡~

It’s evening and Ikuya is rather nervous now, meeting up with a guy who has only been messaging for about three hours. All of his insecurities and doubts hit him at once. Ikuya doesn't really have high confidence, he can fake it though. Whether it's his swimming, body, or mind, he's overly and rather unfairly critical on himself... Hiyori has this very problem too.

“I showered, I brushed my teeth, and I picked out a cool outfit if he doesn’t think I’m worth it that’s his problem I guess,” He mutters to himself as he leaves his apartment complex.

Ikuya got a good amount of information about Kaede that he’s not too worried if he’s a predator or not, but deep down he now knows that is a possibility. He doubts it but maybe if the guy is a predator, it’s karma for making Hiyori hate him.

He knows he cried a lot today but maybe that will help put him in a more submissive role when he meets up with Kaede.

His dark circles are really obvious though, he'll try to blame it on lack of sleep, which is accurate too. But hopefully, Kaede doesn't pay too much attention to his face.

The sky is full of breathtaking pinks, purples, and oranges… Ikuya looks up, he wishes he could see the stars, more than anything. He could use a wish right about now.

~♡~♡~♡~

Kaede and Ikuya decided to meet in a public place first, a night club, it was Kaede’s suggestion. Ikuya isn’t one for crowds or even another person he doesn’t know but he bites his cheek. He’s hopeful something good or hot will come of all this. All Ikuya can think about it being a bottom for the first time, he’s excited. He cannot help his horny thoughts, but it’s better than dwelling over Hiyori. Hiyori is probably hooking up with Kisumi anyway.

Ikuya is dressed in black skinny jeans with rips up and down, a white shirt, a jean jacket he borrowed (stole) from his brother, and a pair of doc martens. He refuses to fit into the bottom stereotype. But little does Ikuya know it’s not about the look but his attitude, and he may never understand that.

The club they decided to meet at was closer to Kaede’s house than his but he deiced to walk the entire way, he feels it’ll make up for him not practicing. Getting a little bit more exercise is better than nothing.

When he arrives he immediately finds Kaede, he approaches sheepishly, “Uh, Hey.” Very uncool, Kaede picks up on it but ignores it.

“Oh, there you are,” Kaede put his arm around Ikuya’s waist. Ikuya’s mind throbbed, he enjoys being touched and touching too much. 'Touch starved' isn't even in his mind, it's just being horny. More than his mind throbbed. 

“Are we gonna stay or are we going back to your place for fun?” Ikuya says brutally. Ikuya knows what he wants. He sounds harsh because he wants to make up for his stupid greeting.

Kaede smiles sadistically, he’s turned on by Ikuya’s sudden fake confidence, though, he assumes it’s real. Ikuya has very little confidence, he is the definition of ‘fake it till you make it’.

“We can go back to my place for fun,” Kaede says, still tugging on Ikuya. They both make there way out.

~♡~♡~♡~


	4. Every Boyfriend is the One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the best at writing smut but I hope this is okay~

~♡~♡~♡~

When Ikuya and Kaede reach the apartment, Ikuya is surprised it’s cleaner than he thought it would be. Kaede is a messy seeming guy.

“Well, what were you planning?” Ikuya says with lust in his voice.

“Depends on how hard you want me to go?” Kaede smirks sinfully.

“I want it at the hardest setting, make me unable to walk tomorrow,” Ikuya approaches him with lust in his dark amber eyes.

Ikuya backs himself into a wall and Kaede takes a hold of both of his wrists and pushes his face against Ikuyas. Their kisses are wet and hasty. Not romantic all but there is no point in that right now. Ikuya wants him to fuck him, to dominate him.

Their tongues crash together and Kaede’s hands grip his wrists tighter and tighter. They moan into each others’ mouths, their bodies are rubbing against one another. They’re both desperate for more.

“Ka-Kaede,” Ikuya moans “I need M-more.” the use of his first name surprisingly turned him on. It makes sense though, if they’re going to be doing this, first names should be used.

Kaede smirks at Ikuya again and pulls his arm and guides him to his bedroom.

They both carelessly take off our clothes in between making out.

Kaede takes Ikuya by the neck and slams him on his bed, “I’m not gonna play nice.”

Ikuya makes sounds that arouses Kaede, “I-I hope you d-don’t.” He struggles to say while Kaede’s hand is still around his neck. This is surprisingly arousing, and he’s almost drowned twice in his life. It probably shouldn’t be, but it is. But maybe that’s why it is?

Kaede begins to suck and bite are Ikuya’s neck and shoulders. Is this how it felt when he sucked at Hiyori’s neck? It’s so hot. If Hiyori didn’t enjoy it then that’s his fault, this is hot.

He lets out a whimper, Kaede bites harder. Ikuya whimpers more.

Ikuya cannot help but think this is so arousing, Kaede makes his way down to his nipples, he sucks and bites one and harshly twists the other. Ikuya’s losing himself, he’s losing his entire mind.

Kaede stops for a second to go grab handcuffs, lube, and a condom, “I have an idea, I’ll handcuff you to my bed and if you move enough I’ll do something you’ll really love and hate.”

Ikuya is confused by what that means but he’s curious, “O-okay,” His voice is harsh and bratty.

“Trust me, okay?“ Kaede puts the handcuffs on Ikuya wrists, they’re tight and Ikuya can feel his arousal creeping back up. Somehow, Kaede seems trustworthy, but Ikuya doesn’t know if he’s being gullible or not. 

When he’s done he explains he’s gonna tease Ikuya and that Ikuya isn’t allowed to move.

“I’ll punish you if you move, every time you do it gets more severe, got it?” Kaede’s tone is sadistic and lustful and it’s hot to Ikuya.

“Yes,“ Ikuya says flatly.

“I can’t hear you, Ikuya,“ Kaede begins to drag his nails deeply against Ikuya’s outer thigh.

Ikuya yelps, but doesn’t move, “Yes!”

“Better, now you’re mine to play with and if you cum that will be the worst punishment of all…“ Kaede dips his head down to kiss Ikuya’s hipbone. 

He doesn’t budge, he doesn’t move, he’s surprisingly calm. His breathing does suggest otherwise though.

Kaede was told by Ikuya that he likes thighs, that’s one message that sticks out in his head. He takes hold of his thighs tightly. He separates them and kisses the insides, he starts to drag his tongue along the inside and as he got closer to Ikuya’s balls, he jumps a bit.

“Oh no, you moved, Ikuya,“ Kaede looked up to see Ikuya lustfully staring at him, he’s ready. He expects to be punished and he’s anticipating it.

Kaede kept his eyes locked to Ikuya’s. He grips Ikuya’s dick and squeezes a bit, “Are you ready?” Kaede laughs and he says this.

Ikuya is too turned on to care what he’ll do next, “Yes.”

While keeping his grip on Ikuya’s dick strong, he keeps Ikuya’s legs open, he uses his other hand to smack the inside of his left thigh incredibly hard. Ikuya jolts, Kaede does it again.

Ikuya’s moans and pleas are sexy, Kaede cannot resist him. He begins to bite the inside of Ikuya’s thighs.

The boy in handcuffs moves once more… More severe punishments will suffice.

“Uh oh, you moved, guess I’ll have to punish you again,” Kaede slips from the bed to grab something in his drawer. Ikuya, still in a trance peers over to see what he’s grabbing.

A flogging whip… 

The teal haired male’s mind fogs a bit, he knows what is gonna happen. He’s prepared but not at the same time. He wants to be punished… Clarity.

Kaede hovers over him a tad, “Are you ready? Next time you won’t be warned of when I discipline you.”

“You think I’m scared of being punished, try living in my mind, your whips are nothing compared to my horrid brain,“ Ikuya rails himself, he thinks he’s being hot but Kaede lets his guard down for a split second, in awe that Ikuya just admitted he has big insecurities.

“That’s sad,“ He lifts Ikuya’s leg, exposing the bottom half of his thigh, “Did you know you’re hot as fuck and did you, also, know it was a mistake telling me you like thighs?“ 

He hits Ikuya’s thigh rather hard with his flogging whip, still waiting to use full power near the end.

Ikuya jerks.

He hits harder.

Ikuya squeals and retracts, earning a wicked smile from Kaede.

“I love when you cower like that,“ he says softly while rubbing the red skin on the underside of Ikuya’s thigh.

The smaller male winces a bit at the sensation. He feels hot but very cold at the same time, he shivers.

Kaede doesn’t consider this a movement worth punishing, he lets the whip go and takes a hold of his lube. He lathers it over his fingers and inserts one finger hastily into Ikuya, earning a loud grunt.

“You’re so cute,“ Kaede laughs manically.

Kaede bends and twists his finger inside Ikuya, earning him more grunts and moans. At some point, Ikuya moves. Kaede inserts another finger and bites his thigh. Soon enough a third finger enters Ikuya.

“Ah, Kae-“ Ikuya tries to say but Kaede intervenes.

“You’re being bad,“ Kaede licks his lips lustfully.

“I know,“ Ikuya’s reply full of lust. Ikuya enjoys the fact Kaede is doing these things to him.

Kaede still fingering Ikuya, moves his mouth to Ikuya’s dick. Ikuya’s body electrifies, he tries to move his arms forgetting his hands are cuffed. At this, Kaede hums into Ikuya’s length, earning a frustrated moan from Ikuya.

Looking up to meet Ikuya’s gaze, they both lock eyes. Ikuya was way too shy to do this with Hiyori when they did it, it’s very sexy he thinks. He begins to regret not making more eye contact with Hiyori, his damn insecurity always overtakes what he wants.

“C-can you fuck me already, or are you t-too scared?“ Ikuya almost cries out in desperation but he kept his composure as much as he could, he wants to cum and he knows what he wants. Kaede finds his sudden confidence very sexy.

Kaede lets go of his dick, “Okay, I’ll budge, for the most part, you’ve been a good boy.“

He stops what he’s doing and grabs the condom beside them both. He puts it on with ease… He’s a pro at this. He also adds extra lube to it, this gesture sticking in Ikuya’s mind.

“They say I fuck rather hard so I hope you don’t chicken out,“ Kaede lifts Ikuya a bit to help his way inside of him.

As Kaede makes his way inside him, Ikuya’s body temperature skyrockets. Everything turns shades of gray and he sees sparkles. Kaede begins to thrust and as he thrusts Ikuya cannot help but think he’s dying but in the most erotic way. Ikuya knows he’ll enjoy being a bottom.

Kaede’s thrusts are hard and orderly. Ikuya’s mind is basically gone at this point. His thrusting picks up speed. Ikuya’s on the edge, his moans are getting loud and his movements are sporadic.

“Don’t you fucking cum yet,“ Kaede leans down and starts to choke Ikuya.

Ikuya looks up at him with drool escaping his mouth. Everything is so sensitive, the choking is adding to the pressure he feels below. Ikuya groans, almost inaudibly. The choking really adds to the pleasure.

“B-but,“ he barely lets that escape from his mouth, talking is very hard when you’re being choked.

Kaede squeezes harder, “If you cum now you’ll get a horrible punishment.”

Ikuya is very curious about what more can happen as far as punishment, but he tries to avoid cumming because he’s not that curious.

Once Kaede’s thrusts start to fall out of line Ikuya knows he’s close too. The same thing happened to him when he fucked Hiyori, his thrusts got erratic and then he orgasmed. He’s hoping Kaede well allow him to cum. He sets his pride aside since he’s desperate.

“Let me c-cum,” Ikuya says softly, he’s basically gone from reality.

Kaede sighs, “Not yet.”

Ikuya clenches parts of his body to help keep his climax in, he wants to cum so bad but this punishment that would happen after an orgasm doesn’t sound very arousing if it happens before it may be hot, but after? It freaks Ikuya out. 

His thrusting gets more and more chaotic, harder and harder, Ikuya is annoyed, this guy is really good at holding in his climax. Ikuya has much more to learn from this experience. One thing is he needs to learn how to last a long time, this is very hard for him…

Kaede’s thrusting is too inconsistent, he groans “I’m close, just wait.”

He was right, he climaxes into Ikuya, filling his condom. Kaede takes hold of Ikuya’s dick and almost instantly Ikuya orgasms over his stomach. 

“Cute,“ Kaede releases himself from him and takes a finger to Ikuya’s cum over his firm stomach, he takes that very finger and offers it to Ikuya. He licks it off Kaede’s finger, earning points. The bigger male smiles, “What a good boy you are.“

Ikuya swallows…

Everything was basically perfect… he wants round two soon.

~♡~♡~♡~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much anxiety about this chapter so please don't harass me over it lmao~


	5. In a cup of Loneliness I found Instant Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they just work this shit out? Let's find out...

~♡~♡~♡~

Hiyori stares at his phone, waiting for Ikuya to reply to his text. It’s Friday afternoon and he’s pretty much fed up with whatever Ikuya is pulling. But, of course, he doesn’t blame Ikuya for his outburst and his neglection. Hiyori blames himself, he feels he is the source of this mess. In a way he is correct, but miscommunication is the actual problem. Both are to blame for their sour moods.

His friend is very easy to read, and he’s delicate. Isolation is how he punishes himself and copes at the same time. It’s not something that works for Ikuya but it’s still what his brain thinks is right. Hiyori is trying to flip that logic Ikuya possess by being there for him when he’s sad… But as of late he cannot. He lost Ikuya, he cannot reach him.

 **Tono Hiyori:** _Hey, we need to talk, you haven’t been coming to swim practice for 4 days, I’m really worried. Please respond._

He knows Ikuya is the type who usually replies fast, but not as of late. Recently, Ikuya doesn’t even respond. Ever since his outburst during swim practice he hasn’t even read any of their messages. It’s putting down his entire friend circle, which meets every day to discuss what might be wrong with Ikuya. Hiyori admits, his text is pretty rude sounding but maybe it’ll show how serious he is.

Ikuya doesn’t reply, Hiyori leaves the train and begins to make his way to a cafe to meet up with Natsuya. He has questions, Natsuya has questions, unknowing if either of them will find answers. But they still hope they’ll figure something out.

Natsuya arrives only a few minutes after Hiyori, but both are early for their meetup time they had set. The two swimmers greet each other since it’s been a few weeks since they’ve seen each other in person.

“First off, how are you doing?” Natsuya says after pulling Hiyori into a surprise hug.

He is such a big brother, but even so, Hiyori takes on the big brother role better than him. Hiyori still appreciates him and how he cares. Despite Hiyori being more mature than him, he really does see Natsuya as a big brother to him. Maybe due to him being an only child?

“I’m fine,” He’s not fine but he knows he’s better off than Ikuya is right now so he used a scale. His mind says, if Ikuya is rock bottom then he’s totally fine, “But we came here to talk about Ikuya, I-I have to admit something…” Hiyori says, blushing.

His entire body is warm, he’s about to confess to Natsuya, his ‘lowkey’ boyfriend’s brother, that they’re seeing each other or at least had sex. Terrified is an understatement but he retains his composure. Hiyori is very good at keeping calm on his surface.

“Go ahead,” Natsuya tilts his head, confused.

“Natsuya-kun, me and Ikuya, a few weeks ago…” He pauses, he’s shy and embarrassed, “We had sex.”

Natsuya’s eyes widen, he’s very surprised by this. Doubting that their sexual contact had anything to do with Ikuya’s upset, he simply smiles and says, “Hiyori, that’s probably not what’s bothering him, unless you don’t have feelings for him…”

That struck a chord with Hiyori, “I do have feelings for him, but,” He states.

Disbelief is written on Natsuya’s face, “You didn’t tell him then?”

Hiyori’s eyes squinted, he never told Ikuya his feelings. Maybe Ikuya was giving Hiyori a time frame to admit and he didn’t meet it so… Ikuya jumped to the conclusion he doesn’t love him?

That’s just like Ikuya… Upset someone won’t admit their feelings while not admitting his own. Hiyori cannot pin that on him though, because he is the same way. Both are at fault it seems, that is, if this is the reason he’s isolating himself.

Feelings, especially something as strong as love is hard to understand and even more so to admit. This is why Hiyori, and Ikuya as well, didn’t explicitly say ‘I love you’ or ‘be my boyfriend’.

“Na-Natsuya-kun?” Hiyori questions and stands up suddenly.

“What?” Natsuya is intrigued by Hiyori’s sudden burst of energy.

“Do you think it’s okay if I unlock Ikuya’s apartment, I have a key?” Hiyori feels guilty but he needs to know if Ikuya is okay. There could legitimately be a possibility Ikuya is dead in his apartment face down on the ground. Something needs to be done, something needs to happen and happen fast.

“I mean go for it, what’s Ikuya gonna do? Yell at you to leave and then change his locks? That’s the worst that will happen,” He just shrugs.

Natsuya is right, Hiyori feels absolutely guilty for even thinking of breaking into Ikuya’s house, but he has to know if Ikuya is okay. 

Hiyori leaves the cafe, waving to the other swimmer with a smile. Natsuya can’t help but wish him luck. He looks at his phone, he too texted Ikuya about an hour ago… No reply…

~♡~♡~♡~

“I’m sorry, Ikuya,” Hiyori says before slowly unlocking Ikuya’s door, and slightly shuffling his way in. 

Ikuya’s apartment is so clean, it almost looks like nothing has moved or changed. He slowly walks around noticing, Ikuya isn’t even in his apartment, he sighs. Frustrated, Hiyori decides to shoot Ikuya a text.

 **Tono Hiyori:** _Ikuya, I’m worried about you, please respond, I just wanna know that you’re safe. I am sorry if something bad happened. I just miss being with you and the others are worried as well. We care about you, Ikuya._

~♡~♡~♡~

Ikuya is making out passionately with Kaede when his phone vibrates in his pocket, he winces and shifts, Kaede lets go. The smaller male reaches for his phone and looks at the message on his home screen.

“Ugh, it’s from Hiyori,” Ikuya says.

“Hiyori?” Kaede believes this name is oddly familiar.

“Yeah, a friend on my swim team, the one who I think secretly hates me for our one night stand,” Ikuya opens the message allowing Hiyori to see that he’s seen it. He’s feeling generous.

When Ikuya reads it in full he felt his heart sank past his stomach, did he assume that Hiyori hates him for taking advantage of him, maybe he did have feelings? Or was it a wrong perception? Could they still remain friends, even if Hiyori is dating Kisumi? It seems everyone, which includes Kisumi is worried about him…

He swallows his spit and pride and texts back.

 **Kirishima Ikuya:** _Yeah, I’m fine I’ve been busy with errands the past few days, sorry. We can talk some other time. I wanna be left alone for now._

Hiyori receives this and is both happy and sad. He replies, humoring himself.

 **Tono Hiyori:** _Where are you right now? Are you safe? Please respond as soon as possible._

Ikuya tsks, he’s literally texting right now, why the last part? Does he think he’ll ghost him again, does he have so little faith in him?

 **Kirishima Ikuya:** _I’m at home in bed so yes, I’m safe._

A lie. Hiyori had a feeling Ikuya would lie saying he was at home, but he doesn’t want to call him out on his lie. If he admits he broke into his apartment Ikuya won’t ever trust him again… This is very hard for both parties.

Understanding Ikuya’s mindset during his breakdowns, tantrums, meltdowns and anything else he suffers with, is something Hiyori had to study hard to understand. Hiyori never had outbursts like this so he found it odd but said nothing bad about it to Ikuya, that wouldn’t be nice. 

Ikuya’s more emotionally fragile than him so he had to figure him out quickly rather than later in their friendship. He dissected Ikuya’s behavior and analyzed it. For one reason or another, he believed this is the best way to make sure Ikuya is happy.

Ikuya cries and runs away. Why? What made him so distraught? What can help? Food? A hug? Just talking? Leaving him alone? 

Ikuya yells out in anger. Why? What caused him to be so pissed off? What will calm his mind? Music? Sleep? Exercise?

Hiyori analyzes everything, it’s who he is, so his analysis of Ikuya’s behavior that he has stored in his brain comes in handy usually. But he’s stumped since he cannot find Ikuya. Not being able to analyze how he behaves, what he says or anything is leaving Hiyori lost on how to help him. More than anything, Hiyori wants to make Ikuya happy again.

Hiyori is in his feelings, he responds semi-desperately…

 **Tono Hiyori:** _Please meet up with me before swim practice on Saturday. I wanna have a conversation._

Hiyori’s words are gentle. Ikuya’s heart is aching.

**Kirishima Ikuya:** _I’m busy all of Saturday._

How? What are you doing? Are you really alone, if you lie about being home? Who are you with if not? Why are you not even going to class? There are a million-and-one things Hiyori wants to ask but he sets the questions aside. Though, he wants nothing more than to understand the whole picture. Asking too many questions will cause Ikuya to isolate further. He knows this because he’s seen it. The brunette’s analyzing has worked in his favor.

 **Tono Hiyori:** _How about Sunday?_

**Kirishima Ikuya:** _I’ll think about it._

Harsh response from Ikuya but it’s a silver lining. Hiyori accepts this internally and doesn’t bother Ikuya any further.

~♡~♡~♡~

It’s Sunday and Ikuya finally agreed to meet up to talk, he’s tired from a long erotic night with Kaede. Hiyori just ended his 3v3 basketball game with Kisumi, who had Asahi join as well, so he’s exhausted as well.

Both are going into this conversation blind about what the other has been up to.

Hiyori is sitting at the Marron, alone. No one around him to bother him, he specifically told the others what was happening and to stay away and that he’ll handle things.

He admitted he had sex with Ikuya, and though it was hard for him to do so they definitely understood that he should confront Ikuya alone. They had faith in him.

Ikuya enters the Marron, the way he’s walking is very concerning to Hiyori.

“Ikuya? Did you get hurt? Is that why you’ve been gone?” Hiyori stands up and approaches Ikuya.

It makes perfect sense, he could use being injured as a scapegoat to not hurt Hiyori… as if Hiyori would be hurt by him rebounding. Ikuya believes Hiyori is mad at him for one reason or another.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, I’m fine,” Ikuya says simply allowing Hiyori to help him to a seat. Maybe he could lie that he’s just suffered an injury? There is almost no reason to admit he’s been having sex with his new lover every night since they met.

They sit down sitting next to each other instead of facing each other and Akane takes their order. They order what they typically get and they sit in silence until she brings their drinks. Hiyori thanks her and they both realize what’s next: Explanations.

Hiyori studies Ikuya from beside him, he sees bruises on his neck and he immediately gets chills like lightning all over his body, he shakes and Ikuya notices. Hickeys, there is no doubt that Ikuya was with someone… Was his posture from it too? If Ikuya was hurt was it nonconsensual, Hiyori is shaking, he’s scared, concerned, and lowkey jealous since he cannot prove that Ikuya was attacked. It easily could have been consensual… What if he got a boyfriend… is this cheating?

“You cold?” The tea haired male asks, wearing concern on his face. Soft-faced Ikuya makes Hiyori want to cry. Hiyori believes Ikuya is the prettiest man in the universe. He’s a mess.

“Uh, y-yeah,” Hiyori wasn’t lying, he did feel a little chilly. Whether it’s from seeing his crush the way he is right now or the actual air temperature… He is cold.

“You want my jacket?” Ikuya asks since he’s wearing two jackets because he freezes easily.

Hiyori declines but Ikuya insists. This puts a smile on Hiyori’s face and Ikuya’s actions plaster a smile over his heart a dozen times. He’s being kind, so kind, but he found someone else? Unless, again, it was an attack? The brunette is confused, he has many questions and doesn’t want to assume one thing or the other.

Hiyori would hate to ask, he is no stranger to trauma and would hate to bring up a bad experience, especially since it may have just happened… That down, he knows he wants to be there for Ikuya no matter what. If they cannot be lovers, he will be the best damn friend he can be to him.

The smaller man wraps his fluffy jacket around Hiyori’s shoulders and Hiyori feels peace. This is what it’s supposed to be like, Hiyori thinks… this is how Ikuya should feel. How they should interact and co-exist. With peace and harmony, but Ikuya’s blatant avoidance disrupted their entire friend circle.

For his sake and Ikuya’s he will not blame him for avoiding, he understands Ikuya’s mind, even if it’s not every detail. There is always a reason Ikuya isolates himself… There is never a time Ikuya isolates himself for the fun of it. He does it because he’s in pain emotionally.

“Ikuya, where did you get those bruises on your neck?” Hiyori finally asks, then he takes a sip of his coffee like his question was casual.

Ikuya’s mind is miserable, he’s lost on how to respond, but he decides the truth is something Hiyori deserves, “I, uhh, hooked up with someone…” Ikuya replies.

Hiyori could tell he feels sorrow for what he’s done. The fact they’re not even official runs through Hiyori’s mind, though he thought for so long that he wanted to be, and still does… He did think there was an unspoken thing, but that may be wishful thinking… Just because two people have sex, doesn’t mean their dating. This is Hiyori’s harsh reality. He regrets not saying how much he loves Ikuya.

Sex doesn’t prove love. Ikuya can have sex and fall in love with anyone he wants, Hiyori has no say and that’s fine. “Sorry,” Ikuya sighs, his sigh sounds very sad and Hiyori knows his friend’s tone is full of sorrow and regret.

Of course, Ikuya apologizes, he feels guilt. But Hiyori believes he shouldn’t apologize, “You don’t need to say sorry if we aren’t even dating, Ikuya.” Saying this hurts Hiyori, but it’s true. Believing they did have an unspoken relationship was silly of him.

These words stung Ikuya’s fragile heart, “I-I’m,” Ikuya is stopped by Hiyori’s finger. Hiyori is brave, his bravery shakes Ikuya’s entire being metaphorically.

“I am in love with you, but if you don’t love me back I cannot stop you from moving on, but,” Hiyori starts to blush, his emotions are getting high, he feels awkward, these words are just boiling at his surface, he continues, “Just know I still want to be your friend, don’t avoid me just because you’re not in love with me, Ikuya.”

Waterfalls flow silently from Ikuya’s eyes, Hiyori removes his finger and starts to try to calm Ikuya, but Ikuya shakes him off, “I-, Uh, A-aren’t you d-dating Kisumi?” Ikuya’s face is red, tears flowing, he’s very emotional, and his nose is beginning to run.

With an absolute shock, Hiyori only breathes a heart-aching reply, “What? No!”

Hiyori is so confused about how Ikuya came up with that conclusion? Is it the fact he plays basketball with him on Sundays, which is today of course. Is he really guilty of hurting Ikuya by not being clear enough with him? He’s distraught. There is nothing to do but blame himself. 

“But, you guys hang out all the time and you flirt back and forth?” The flirting Ikuya is referring to is all Kisumi, he’s naturally flirtatious. Hiyori is just kind back because that’s his personality. He is kind to those who are kind to him. Being kind isn’t flirting. Ikuya doesn’t understand this, though.

“Ikuya, I’ve literally been fighting to be with you since I was about 5 years old,” Hiyori says looking at Ikuya with small remnants of tears forming in his own eyes, he hates crying in front of people but he feels brave for once, brave like Ikuya, “I’m in love with you,” He sniffles.

Both of them are awestruck on what to do or say next. They just sit quietly for the time being. This is for the best. They’re too high on love and every other emotion.

~♡~♡~♡~


	6. Baby, I'm the one who left you... You're not the one who left me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikuya and Hiyori make mends. Hiyori takes Ikuya to his apartment for more innocent fun like making out and cooking. Ikuya admits he has to got back to his apartment to catch up on classwork. Hiyori agrees because he knows Ikuya wasn't going to class... Ikuya finds Kaede who breaks into his apartment. Kaede is mad at Ikuya for blocking him and ghosting. Kaede assaults Ikuya with a foreign object. Ikuya calls Hiyori during their argument, muting him so it's not suspicious to Kaede who thinks he's fidgeting on his phone to unblock him. Hiyori picks up and runs to his apartment and walks in on the assault happening. Kaede is rude to Hiyori and is threatening. Ikuya is passed out over the backrest of his couch. Kaede punches Hiyori on his way out. Hiyori disregards his own pain to tend to Ikuya. He cleans him up and reassures he'll keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning, in the middle there is sexual assault/r*pe! Read the summary if you're uncomfortable with specifics and details of the assault...

~♡~♡~♡~

The biggest weight has been lifted off Ikuya's and Hiyori's shoulders. Both their minds are at peace and their routines can start feeling normal again. This is a new beginning.

Ikuya, despite having a very great time with Kaede, blocked his number and decided ghosting would be the best bet. Ikuya refused to tell Hiyori everything they did and refused to disclose who he was seeing. He only mentioned he had a hookup for that week. He apologized profusely, Hiyori didn't blame Ikuya for his actions.

The teal haired male did ease Hiyori's mind by mentioning that everything that happened between him and the guy was consensual, which Hiyori was worried things weren't when they first started talking again. They communicate more on their way to Hiyori's apartment. They walk arms locked, feelings are high and euphoric. Love is in the air.

It's almost evening at this moment, the sky is still blue but the light is not as harsh. For a summer day, it is rather chilly.

They both look up at the sky, the wispy clouds high in the sky look delicate and pretty. 

~♡~♡~♡~

Soon enough both of them reach his place.

"Thanks for talking with me," Hiyori says outside his apartment, "I'm glad we cleared up everything."

"Yeah," Ikuya says with a smile.

His vulnerability shows, Hiyori cannot help but think he's absolutely adorable right now. Hiyori slowly unlinks his arm and reaches his hand to move Ikuya's bangs from his face, he leans in for a kiss. A tender kiss that they both needed. A reassuring kiss that both desperately deserve. Pure bliss.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It wasn't anything like Ikuya has experienced, even the few kisses these two shared before being with Kaede, were sloppy and rough. This is really his first soft kiss and he really enjoys it. He wants more soft kisses in his future with Hiyori.

When they break apart Ikuya looks at him almost cross-eyed, Hiyori just laughs at how cute he is.

"Can I come in?" Ikuya insists, Hiyori obliges softly linking his arm in Ikuya's once more, he leads him in.

They walk in and Ikuya sits on Hiyori's couch, "Are you hungry," Hiyori says and looks at Ikuya, sitting pretty.

"I mean, I guess," Ikuya didn't order food at the Marron for some reason, Hiyori heard his stomach growl twice, so he's okay with making him dinner. Honestly, Hiyori rather enjoys cooking for Ikuya.

Hiyori hurries to his kitchen space, grabbing an apron, and shuffling his pans around. His lover starts to fall asleep on his couch, life is good... or so they think.

~♡~♡~♡~

Kaede notices Ikuya blocked him on social media and blocked his number. He's shocked, he's pretty clueless to why and he's rather mad. Ikuya was a good lover, he was hoping to have more fun... He plots his next move, he knows where the teal haired boy lives, he can't hide forever. He grabs some things, shoves them in his backpack and heads on his way, confident he will get answers tonight...

~♡~♡~♡~

Hiyori made some of Ikuya's favorite things, he minced little remnants of the things he hates into his food as well. Ikuya's diet needs diversifying. A simple taste test proves you cannot really taste the peppers. Believing the taste would suit Ikuya's tastes buds he serves it proudly. 

Ikuya did enjoy his dinner, Hiyori will never admit to his crimes of putting peppers and other things in the dishes he makes for him. After a little dessert and soft makeout sessions, Ikuya sleepily admits he has to go home. Hiyori tries to convince him to stay and cuddle, but Ikuya says he needs to finish classwork.

"I know I haven't been to class in a while and I still have a paper to write that's due next week," He explains, of course, his laptop and books are at his place and Hiyori, who takes studying really seriously, understands. There is no use in keeping Ikuya to himself selfishly, Ikuya's academics are already suffering. He's in full support of Ikuya leaving to do his papers. Ikuya gives Hiyori one last delicate kiss before leaving.

Peace is with Hiyori, and Ikuya for the time being.

~♡~♡~♡~

Ikuya puts on some music and starts to walk to his apartment...

_In the night your heart is full and by the morning empty_   
_But baby I'm the one who left you, you're not the one who left me..._

Ikuya looks at the now night sky, the stars are beautiful. They sparkle from the Earth's atmosphere changes. Ikuya's mind is clear like the sky that at one point had those wispy clouds... Maybe a storm will happen tomorrow? Wispy clouds mean bad weather... But if there is a break in the clouds it's for the best, no one wants a storm...

~♡~♡~♡~

Kaede sharpens his knife in Ikuya's apartment, it's dim but he can still vividly see the blade. He just wants to talk, of course... Maybe do other things if need be. Hurting Ikuya too bad isn't really on his agenda, but rough sex would be nice.

Ikuya is almost at his door, he's lip-syncing his words, he's happy, he's at peace...

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_   
_But it's always someone else's fault..._

He opens his front door and turns on his light. Startled to see his ex, Kaede, in the kitchen space to his left holding a knife.

"Babe, I missed you," He laughed a bit, "Let's talk?" He offered. The tall male, waving the knife in his hands like it's not a big deal.

Ikuya was a deer in headlights, frozen, absolutely terrified. His body seemed to lose all its blood, he felt colder than absolute zero.

"I-Uh," Ikuya shuffles a bit, he has no clue what he will say to him and say why he did what he did. Petrified for his safety he tries to go back outside but Kaede lunges forward and shut the door before Ikuya can escape.

His dark amber eyes are wide, he's beyond afraid... He feels like he's already dead.

"Turn around you useless piece of shit," Kaede's voice makes Ikuya's body skip places in spacetime. His words also hurt his heart and pride. Ikuya's self-esteem is already rather low.

Ikuya turns slowly, his eyes begging and pleading to Kaede, "Please don't hurt me..." He says softly cowering a bit. He's never felt this sort of fear before, sure, he's been scared of many things before... but an ex-boyfriend holding a knife at him surely tops the cake. He can die... he's realizing he could die tonight.

"Why did you ghost me, Ikuya?" Kaede twists the knife in his hands, looking at it then back to Ikuya. "I thought we had something special? I thought I was good enough for you? You're so full of yourself."

Ikuya grabs his phone in a panic, "I-uhh..." He shuffles and swipes and taps at his phone frantically, pretending to do something he's not... What's up his sleeve? "I can unblock you right now! I was just, uhh, feeling insecure, yeah. I felt bad so I... Thought you didn't want me, so..."

Kaede thrusts the knife next to Ikuya's face, cleanly stabbing a hole through his door. Ikuya gulps, his volume is down to a mute, but everything is heard clearly.

"Why would you think I didn't want you, you're fucking hot?" Kaede's voice is rather desperate to Ikuya's ears, he feels bad for Kaede for some weird reason, "I thought you liked me?" Ikuya isn't picking up on Kaede's emotional manipulation.

"I-I'm not the most confident in my appearance or ability to do really anything," Ikuya is just holding his phone to his chest...

~♡~♡~♡~

Hiyori is drinking a decaf cup of coffee, there is no point in caffeine at this hour. The flavor of the arabica beans is delightful. He couldn't resist this cup but knew he had to go to bed soon.

Soon enough he finishes his drink, sets his bookmark in the book he is reading and heads to the bathroom. The aura in his heart is calm, everything seems fine with him and Ikuya. He feels more secure in his life more than ever before. More secure about who he is to Ikuya.

As he's brushing his teeth he hears his phone go off in the other room, he immediately checks and sees Ikuya's name flash on his screen.

A question about homework? Maybe? Hiyori thinks to himself why he'd be calling at this time if he has work to do unless it's work-related. Hiyori usually has the answers he needs.

Hiyori hears Ikuya's voice in distress and another party as well, seeming really pushy and creepy. This person's voice was harassing Ikuya. Hiyori calls out in concern and then it hits him when he hears part of their conversation. This must be who Ikuya hooked up with and Ikuya hurried up and dialed and he's muted so that he can't hear. Ikuya wants Hiyori to help him. Ikuya is very smart.

Hiyori, though it's already past his bedtime, hurries up and leaves without properly dressing himself, he has no time to waste. His shoes don't even match as well, he doesn't care. He runs to Ikuya's apartment and it takes seemingly way too long.

~♡~♡~♡~

Ikuya eventually hangs up and decides to unblock Kaede from all of the media he did, including his number. "S-see?" Ikuya shows him his phone with the most awkward toothy smile Kaede has ever seen. "I unblocked you, heh..."

"Prove you still want me though," Kaede grabbed the collar of Ikuya's shirt causing Ikuya to bit his tongue and wince in pain.

"Okay," Ikuya tastes blood and he's gonna regret doing these things with Kaede. He's established with Hiyori, but Kaede doesn't even know about anything like that. The teal haired male knows Hiyori picked up and that Hiyori is probably already on his way. He has a key, he'll enter his apartment. He'll see what they're doing. Maybe Hiyori can still save him though? Hiyori knows Ikuya loves him... Hopefully, he won't be hurt?

Kaede hastily takes off his shirt and forces Ikuya's pants down, he drags him to his room and throws him over his couch on his stomach and looks over and over again to find something, anything... His eyes find lotion on the tiny desk near his bookshelf and bed. "This'll do..."

Ikuya thinks the bed is just to the left, why can't he fuck him on the bed? Why his leather couch?

Kaede doesn't want to use his body to enter Ikuya, he has a more sinister idea... He puts his knife back in the sheath and he lathers it in the lotion. Ikuya is scrunching his fast to ready himself for what is to come.

Slowly but surely Kaede enters Ikuya with the knife he had just threatened him with. Ikuya screams out in pain, his ex doesn't seem to care much about his comfort.

"Shut up and take it like a man," He twists the sheathed knife inside Ikuya and Ikuya almost loses his balance, he's holding himself up barely with his legs. He clutches at the cushion of his couch and clenches his jaw. He's in so much pain.

Ikuya starts to lose consciousness... he slips from his reality to a gray... then into a void...

~♡~♡~♡~

Hiyori hastily struggles up Ikuya's complex's staircase as he is also trying to find Ikuya's key which looks very similar to his own. He figures which one it is and he holds it close. He's come too far to fuck up.

Unlocking the door quickly he makes his way in, seeing a man, fully clothed, inserting an object into Ikuya who seems to be unconsciously sprawled over his couch's backrest.

Without hesitation, Hiyori confronts the man, his voice broken, scared, angry and desperate for answers, "What the hell do you think you're doing."

"Punishing this pathetic idiot," Kaede's voice sends chills through Hiyori's body and soul.

How dare he talk about Ikuya like that. How dare he assault Ikuya the way he's assaulting him. He's worried if he tries to fight this madman he'll only hurt Ikuya more. Hiyori feels absolutely floored and stuck.

"If you try to stop me I'll unsheathe this knife and stab you, I won't hesitate bitch." Cold as ice, those words slipped through his mouth. Hiyori is still in shock, he watches this insane man assault the man he loves, he gulps.

"I'll take my chance," Hiyori laughs awkwardly, "you lack manners anyway," He dives, he strongly grips Kaede's arm. Kaede rips the knife from Ikuya's insides.

Hiyori is completely horrified, Ikuya will be in so much pain when he gains consciousness. He will try his best to make sure he stays safe and comfortable. Hiyori goes to grab Ikuya but Kaede grabs him by his shirt with his free hand. He unsheathes the knife and sets it to his neck. 

"Do you think you can get in my way?" Kaede says as he gets close to Hiyori's face.

Though what is happening is terrifying, Hiyori feels at ease with what's happening. He knows if he lets his fear and intense emotions get the best of him it'll turn for the worse.

"No, I'm just concerned about my friend here," Hiyori says friend, he means boyfriend, they mutually discussed their feelings and agreed to start dating.

Hiyori knowing this man is upset at Ikuya for ditching him, he wants his feelings to be completely hidden. A 'friend' is also accurate, why not being romantic with someone you also consider a friend. This was Ikuya's mistake here, a friend wouldn't be jealous like this man is over something like this... and assault them...

"Concerned? Why? We're having fun!" Kaede refuses to put his knife down from Hiyori's neck. "What I do with him is my business."

"Well he's my friend and you're literally assaulting him," His tone is harsh, "He cannot consent if he's passed out over the frame of his couch."

"What if he was passed out on his bed?" Kaede asks with a sinister laugh escaping him. He is justifying his actions and it sits very wrong with Hiyori.

"If I loved someone enough I'd never hurt them like this, this is gross," The brunette's words anger Kaede.

"We've been doing all sorts of crazy kinky things all week, this isn't the worst thing, he'd let me do this if he were awake..." The ex continues to grasp straws. He lets go of Hiyori, he's slowly growing guilt in his mind.

"Ikuya wouldn't," Hiyori says this and takes his sweatshirt off to cover Ikuya. He sets this over him, his kinds act disgust Kaede, they shame him. They're a flex.

Kaede's mind is a hurricane of weird thoughts, anger, guilt, and of course betrayal. 

"I swear to God, I'll get him to love me again," Kaede's emotions are deteriorating. Hiyori picks up on his unstableness and opens the front door.

"Leave, it's best for all three of us," Hiyori is kind with his tone, this pushes anger to be Kaede's main feeling. He approaches Ikuya's boyfriend, Kaede decides last second that to get revenge on the man who interrupted his gross and twisted 'fun'. He readies his fist and punches Hiyori's in his gut.

Hiyori winces and hunches over in pain, Kaede just laughs at the poor boy now on his knees.

"I'll win him over, he enjoys our time together," Kaede snarks at him, slamming the door. 

Hiyori is happy the man is gone, tears form at his eyes realizing Ikuya is still hurt, bleeding, and unconscious. Making his way up slowly, Hiyori uses the wall to help himself up. Wanting to make sure Ikuya is okay is his top priority at the moment.

"I-Ikuya?" He tries to keep his voice calm, being too loud might panic him. He softly strokes his upper back with his hand.

Ikuya slowly but surely lulls into consciousness. He's in pain, he starts to cry heavily and tenses his body up, but it only intensifies the pain from behind him.

"Ikuya!" Hiyori's voice was loud, it ached Ikuya's mind and heart, "Are you okay!? What do you want me to do?"

"I'm fine," The teal haired male says as he tried to put his weight back on his feet but he can't, he almost falls but Hiyori catches him and grabs him by the waist to hold him up.

"Stay over the backrest, Ikuya," Hiyori tries to motion Ikuya to lay where he just was but Ikuya protests.

"I said I'm fine," Ikuya continues to insist he's fine despite clearly not being fine at all.

"Ikuya, you're literally bleeding out of your ass, you were unconscious and you aren't well enough to stand up."

The smaller male was unaware of the bleeding but he definitely knows he passed out. He feels guilty for making Hiyori worry and sets his pride aside to allow him to help since his current state can't be hidden.

"I'm sorry," He mutters as Hiyori is laying Ikuya over the back of the couch again.

Hiyori ignores his apology, noting he has no reason to be sorry... Hiyori is the one who feels he has to be sorry. He's sorry for not getting to his place fast enough, he's sorry for not forcing him to stay in his apartment, he easily could have started his work in the morning. Guilt... Hiyori feels so much guilt... He's the one who is sorry.

Grabbing a washcloth he lathers it in warm water and makes his way to Ikuya. 

“Hey, lemme clean you up a bit first," Hiyori covers Ikuya's back with his sweatshirt once more and gets on his knees to gently clean the blood that dripped down his legs. Ikuya's face is warm and red and he's happy Hiyori is unable to see.

The actions of Hiyori are something Ikuya knows he cannot take for granted.

He ran as fast as he could to his apartment, which is unbeknownst to Ikuya at this moment in time, he came to help him, to save him. He's concerned, making sure he doesn't pass out again by standing up. He didn't know he put his sweatshirt on him to help keep him warm, now he's cleaning blood from his legs. Ikuya knows everything Hiyori is doing is out of care and love. He closes his eyes and allows Hiyori to help him.

"Let me care for you tonight, you deserve kindness, Ikuya," Hiyori says sweetly. Hearing these words escape Hiyori's lips secures Ikuya's heart and mind.

He is almost done cleaning the blood. Heart pounding, he looks at the door for a second, he has a feeling he'll have to block with a big object to feel safe. Even if they both left, which would be too hard on Ikuya right now. Kaede could ambush when Ikuya comes back to his apartment. Kaede can pick locks. Hiyori knows he'll have to make sure either Ikuya gets a second unpickable lock or he needs to move out completely. Maybe he can move in with him?

"What's the next move after you're done cleaning me off? Which, you didn't have to do, it's probably really gross..." Ikuya is completely embarrassed but Hiyori shakes his head, despite knowing Ikuya can't see him.

"I think it would be grosser to let you stay bloody," Hiyori makes his last swipe. Ikuya's legs are completely clean, "I don't know if you want me to clean... the rest though, the source? Or if you want to clean that yourself?"

Hiyori majors in sports medicine, just like Nao does. It makes sense that some health classes and just overall knowledge Hiyori will probably know what's best for Ikuya right now. Passing out, bleeding, all of that. Ikuya trusts whatever Hiyori will do with him. Ikuya doesn't respond to his question.

"I think how you're laying is fine for now, but Ikuya," Hiyori peers over Ikuya's shoulder, Ikuya looks at Hiyori to his side in between his teal locks and his shoulder, "Do you want me to clean the rest, like... the source?" Ikuya blushes.

"Fine..." Ikuya's voice is hushed, he just wants to be clean... He allows Hiyori to clean the rest of him off...

~♡~♡~♡~


End file.
